


D&D

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: One Shot, School, Sweet, Writer really needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: Will is getting ready for bed and is thinking about what he missed out on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope y’all are having a good day/night and if your not that’s ok too. This was going to be a longer work, but I got sidetracked and ended up forgetting int even existed until I was looking for something else. Well, anyway, hope you like it!

Why was the world such a confusing place? Will sure didn’t know. One minute he was playing D&D with his friends and the next Mike is yelling at him for “not liking girls.” He just didn’t get it. What had he missed. Everyone was telling him to grow up and to stop playing games, but in truth, Will wasn’t ready to grow up. He had missed most of 6th, 7th, and a little of 8th grade. He wasn’t ready to start high school. High school where kids went to parties and started dating. Eww. Tomorrow was his first day of high school and he barely knew 8th grade math. Mr. Clark had said he could catch up. That he was a smart kid, but sometimes Will just couldn’t focus. His mind still stuck in 6th grade. 

As he got ready for bed Will noticed one of his old worksheets from his first week of 6th grade sticking out from under his bed. When everything was normal and the demogorgon was just a monster in D&D and not a very real beast from another dimension. That’s all Will wanted now, for everything to be normal. He turned off his bedside lamp and croled under his covers. Once his head hit the pillow, everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
